


Nada mejor que el amor

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Spanish Translation, series finale fix it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: - Lou, dime, ¿qué va mal?- Steve, lo siento pero le prometí a Danny no decírtelo.- ¡¿Qué, cojones...?! Dime qué...- Pero… - Lou habló por encima del tono de Steve. – también le dije que si me preguntabas no te mentiría.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Nada mejor que el amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no better love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483419) by [DreamBrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/pseuds/DreamBrother). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada del maravillo fic creado por DreamBrother. Espero estar a la altura y que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo al leerlo en su versión original.

NADA MEJOR QUE EL AMOR

  * ¿Hola?
  * ¡¡Ey , socio!! ¿Cómo estás?
  * Oh, eres tú, hola.
  * ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Qué pasa que no deja de sonarte el teléfono en todo el día?
  * Es posible, no eres mi único amigo. Soy un chico muy popular.
  * Lo que eres es un cascarrabias, eso es lo que eres. ¿Estás bien?
  * Claro, muy bien. ¿Dónde estás ahora?
  * En medio de ningún sitio en el continente. Te enviaré una postal.
  * Ardo en deseos de tenerla.
  * ¿Está todo bien? Pareces… apagado.
  * Sí, sí, todo bien. Lo siento es que me acabo de levantar.
  * Ah, ya y estarás zombie hasta que te tomes un café.
  * Bueno, el médico me dijo que me mantuviera lejos del café durante una temporada, así que…
  * Vaya, tiene que ser divertidísimo estar alrededor tuyo sin tu dosis de cafeína. Pobre Junes. Oye, ¿cómo está mi chico?
  * Te refieres a Eddie, ¿no?
  * Por supuesto, ¿de quién más podría estar hablando?
  * De nadie más, claro. Oye, me estaba preparando para mi sesión con el fisio, te llamo después, ¿vale?
  * Sí, no te preocupes. Aunque envíame una foto de mi perro, ¿puedes? Echo de menos su carita.
  * Claro, lo haré. – Pocos segundos después de que Danny hubiese colgado el sonido de aviso del móvil anunció la entrada de un mensaje. Steve lo abrió y sonrió al ver la imagen de Eddie tumbado en la playa cerca de la silla de Danny, con los rayos de primera hora de la mañana reflejándose en su dorado pelaje, el solo apenas empezando a salir en el horizonte. Justo en primer plano, Steve podía apreciar la forma oscura del bastón de su compañero, un accesorio temporal pero necesario con el que ayudarse a andar tras sus recientes heridas.



Se quedó pensativo un momento. Si era última hora de la tarde en Montana, el sol debería estar poniéndose en Hawai. ¿Porqué estaba Danny mandándole una foto vieja de Eddie? Y de ninguna manera el fisio atendía tan tarde. Antes de irse Steve había apuntado todas las citas y órdenes que los médicos le habían dado a Danny para enviárselas a Lou por sí su compañero renegaba de ir, especialmente cuando comenzase a sentirse mejor. Cierto era que habían pasado un par de semana de su marcha y, claro que las cosas podían haber cambiado pero le parecía extrañísimo que el fisioterapeuta de Danny atendiese a tan altas horas del día.

Con el ceño fruncido telefoneó a Lou.

  * Eh, tío, soy yo.
  * ¡¡Hombre!! ¡Qué bueno oír tu voz! ¿Cómo te va? – Al menos alguien se alegraba de oírle, Steve sabía que siempre podría contar con Grover.
  * ¿Cómo se encuentran Renee y los chicos?
  * Will debería volver pronto para pasar el verano, el curso casi ha acabado. Renee está impaciente.
  * Sólo Renee, ¿eh? Tío, qué locura, no puedo creer que haya terminado ya el primer año, el tiempo vuela. Por cierto, eso quiere decir también que Grace acabará pronto, no me imagino lo feliz que eso hará a Danny.
  * Ese chico nuestro es un hombre diferente cuando tiene a sus hijos a su alrededor, eso seguro.
  * Escucha, hablando de Danny, acabo de telefonearle. Me ha parecido que estaba un poco apagado, además me dijo algo de que se estaba preparando para ir al fisio pero pensaba que lo tenía por las mañanas.
  * No sé qué decirte, debe haber cambiado la cita.
  * Pero, ¿no le estás llevando a sus sesiones? De acuerdo con el programa que os dejé, esta semana te tocaba a ti y la siguiente a Adam.
  * Sí, eso ha cambiado.
  * ¿Quién lo ha cambiado? ¿Está yendo aún, no? Sé que es un cabezota y que hay que forzarle a veces.
  * Está yendo, tío, te lo prometo. Pero bueno, ¿cómo te está yendo? Cuéntame, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás en Sin City aún?
  * Lou, ¿qué va mal? Sé que algo no va bien, estoy seguro.
  * No, aquí no pasa nada malo. Relájate, no te preocupes por nosotros. Enfócate en ti, es tu momento.
  * Vale, buen intento. Voy a iniciar una videollamada, quiero ver tu cara, me estás ocultando algo. – Rápidamente hizo lo dicho, elevó el teléfono hacia su rostro y espero que Lou hiciera lo mismo. Como Danny, el otro también era un poco patoso con la tecnología, excepto cuando se trataba de entablar conversación con sus hijos. Finalmente el rostro de Lou apareció en su pantalla y supo que, como sospechaba, algo no iba bien dado que el antiguo capitán del SWAT parecía incómodo. – Lou, cuéntame, ¿qué sucede?
  * Steve, lo siento, pero le prometí a Danny que no te lo diría.
  * ¡¿Qué cojones…?!! ¡¡Dime qué…
  * Pero… - Lou habló por encima del tono de Steve. – también le dije que si me preguntabas no te mentiría. – Las cejas arqueadas y la expresión en el rostro de Lou hicieron que el antiguo líder del 5.0 captara la indirecta.
  * Oh, de acuerdo, vale. ¿Danny se encuentra bien?
  * Supongo que sí…
  * ¿Supones? ¿Por qué no lo sabes? ¿Cuándo le viste por última vez?
  * Hace 10 días. – Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Lou estaba siendo interrogado por la frustrante forma en que respondía a las preguntas de su amigo.
  * ¡¡¿Diez días?!! ¡¡Lou!!, ¿qué coño…? ¿Por qué no has ido a verle? – Danny y Steve se habían intercambiado mensajes de forma intermitente desde que el segundo se fuera pero el de Jersey nunca había sido demasiado expresivo cuando escribía y a Steve tampoco se le daba demasiado bien mantener una conversación prolongada, así que realmente no habían hablando en profundidad desde hacia tiempo. Steve lo había intentado, por supuesto, pero era complicado cambiar de buenas a primeras viejos hábitos y estilos de vida.
  * Porque Steve no puedo dejar la isla ahora, tengo que mantener el 5.0 a flote.
  * ¿Dejar la isla? ¿Por qué tendrías que irte para chequear a Danny? – Un nudo comenzaba a formársele en la garganta. – Lou, ¿Danny se ha ido de Oahu?
  * Sí.
  * ¡¡Joder!! ¡¡¿Ha dejado Oahu?!! ¡¡¿Por qué? ¡¡¿Desde cuándo?!!
  * Steve…
  * Nada, olvídalo, le encontraré. ¿Dónde está? No, espera, déjame suponer. Ha ido a Jersey, ¿no?
  * Ni niego ni confirmo, Steve.
  * Está bien, mantén tu promesa, Lou, me las apañaré. – Steve se pasó la mano por la cara y el pelo. – Escucha, saluda al equipo de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?
  * Lo haré. Oye… - Lou le miró a través de la pantalla con una extraña expresión en el rostro. – Se amable con nuestro chico, ¿de acuerdo? No aparezcas allí como sueles hacerlo, tendrás que adaptar a él tu forma de comportarte.
  * Vale, ahora estoy realmente preocupado, Lou. ¿Qué sucede?
  * No lo digo para que te preocupes, Steve. Estoy diciendo que quizá tengas que actuar con un poco más de tacto del que acostumbras, ¿vale? Mantenme informado.
  * \- Lo haré, hasta luego.



Steve colgó e inmediatamente abrió la app de las líneas aéreas. Tenía que comprar un vuelo al aeropuerto internacional de Newark.

* * *

15 horas después, se encontraba delante de la puerta del apartamento 1216 en un respetable y lujoso edificio de los muchos similares que se encontraban en el área residencial de New Jersey y New York City.

Había aterrizado en Newark y, tras llamar a Cole para que le ayudase a localizar el teléfono de Danny y, de esta manera situarle para que le pasara la dirección. Steve sabía que si Danny había hecho prometer a Lou que no diría nada habría hecho lo mismo con el resto de miembros del 5.0. Sí, Junior probablemente le habría dando la información si le hubiese presionado pero no iba a ponerle en la tesitura de tener que decidir entre su palabra y su lealtad a Steve. Lincoln, por el contrario, no tenía que sentirse obligado a preservar la intimidad de Danny puesto que apenas había pasado tiempo con él. A parte de todo, era también bueno para el nuevo miembro del grupo, que se habituase a usar los sistemas del 5.0.

Y, ahí estaba él. Había sido un juego de niños traspasar la puerta principal, llegar al elegantemente decorado atrio del lugar, entrar en el ascensor y presionar el botón del decimo segundo piso. Un rápido cruce de mensajes con Cole le confirmó el número del apartamento y que, Danny, o al menos su móvil, estaban en el interior. Para averiguar si el otro se encontraba fuera del piso, porque Steve se negaba a pensar que aquello fuera el “hogar” del otro, tan sólo tenía que llamar.

Y lo hizo.

El sonido del bastón sobre la tarima le confirmó lo que necesitaba. La puerta se abrió y, ahí, de pie estaba él. Su compañero, en un apartamento de Jersey. El tipo que había evitado decirle que se iba de Oahu.

\- Steve – Más tarde, se preguntó porqué Danny parecía tan sorprendido de verle. ¿Realmente había llegado a pensar que si dejaba la isla él no se iba a dar cuenta de nada?

\- Danny – Cuando este no se movió, volvió a hablar. - ¿Me invitas a entrar, socio?

Haciéndose a un lado, Danny abrió lo suficientemente la puerta para permitirle pasar. Dejando la bolsa que le acompañaba desde Hawai, miró a su alrededor. El lugar tenía una sala de estar de buen tamaño, y la presencia de más puertas parecían sugerir que había dos o quizá 3 dormitorios. Un vistazo a los objetos personales de Danny que se podían ver mostraban que si bien este no había dejado por completo su casa de Oahu si que llevaba un tiempo ocupando aquel lugar.

Y, no sólo Danny. Cogió una figura de Spiderman de la mesa cercana al sofá de módulos con forma de L y se volvió hacia su compañero con su atención aún centrada en el juguete que tenía en sus manos.

  * ¿Charlie está contigo?
  * Sí – Finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él. Danny no había cogido nunca mucho color en los 10 años que estuvo en la isla así que siempre pareció pálido, lo cual combinado con su reciente trauma, le hacía parecer casi como si estuviera desdibujado. Vestido con una camiseta y nos pantalones cortos negros, con el bastón en la mano, parecía casi el mismo que vio por última vez, excepto que estaba a 5000 kilómetros de donde se suponía que debía estar, allá, en la playa, en la casa de Steve.
  * ¿Está en su habitación?
  * Grace se lo llevó fuera a unos salones recreativos que hay dos edificios más allá.
  * ¿Grace también está?
  * Sí, acabó el curso antes de que se terminase oficialmente- Fue a Oahu a ver a Rachel unos días y luego se vino con su hermano, solo llevan un par de días aquí.
  * Vale, ¿así que hará una semana que dejaste Oahu y no me lo dijiste?
  * Steve, vamos, no seas así.
  * ¿Qué no sea cómo? ¿Qué no sea el chico al que su mejor amigo no le dice que se va a mudar al otro lado del país?
  * ¿Y? En lo sustancial no se diferencia en nada a lo que hiciste tú.
  * Se diferencia en que por mi parte no te mentí.
  * No lo hice, Steve.
  * Mentiste por omisión. Me enviaste una foto de mi perro como si siguieras en casa cuando realmente ya no estabas allí.
  * Querías una foto, te envíe una foto. – Murmuró Danny. – Venga, no quiero seguir aquí. Grace y Charlie pueden volver en cualquier momento. Vámonos.
  * ¿A dónde?
  * Al jardín que hay en la azotea. Es bonito, amplio y a estas horas no hay mucha gente. Además necesito algo de aire fresco.
  * No hay aire fresco en Jersey, socio.
  * Cállate, ¿vale? Vamos.



Pocos minutos después, tras salir al rellano y subir en el ascensor, se sentaron en un par de sillas de madera, mirando hacia la ciudad, en el horizonte, visible, Manhattan. Era una tarde cálida de cielo azul con el sol comenzando su ocaso pero, ese calor no rivalizaba para nada con el del de un día de verano hawaiano. Los dos hombres permanecieron juntos en silencio durante un rato, justo cuando Steve iba a preguntar sobre porqué Danny había hecho lo que había hecho, éste, habló.

  * ¿Cómo está Cath?
  * ¿Cath? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Cath?
  * Cole lo mencionó de pasada. Parecía feliz de haber sido capaz de reuniros de nuevo. Porque cuando os distéis cuenta de que ambos la conocíais dijiste que Cath fue la chica que se te había escapado, así que quiso hacer algo bonito por vosotros.
  * Oh...
  * ¿Ha venido contigo a Jersey o se ha quedado donde fuera que estuvierais?
  * No sé dónde está, Danny. Me sorprendió en el vuelo, pasamos un par de días juntos poniéndonos al día, ¿sabes? Pero cuando me fui a Los Ángeles para ver a Mary y Joanie, ella se volvió a donde sea que esté trabajando ahora.
  * Así que… ¿la dejaste ir de nuevo? No te entiendo, tío. Ahora eres libre, ¿qué te impide volver a estar con ella?
  * ¿Quieres decir a parte del hecho de que volver con ella sería un error inmenso?
  * ¿Y eso, porqué?
  * ¿No es obvio? Mucho de lo que me hizo Cath es lo mismo que le hizo mi madre a mi padre. La mentira, el abandono – Steve se pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cuello. – He estado pensando mucho, ¿sabes? No he hecho otra cosa salvo pensar durante estos días. Hace tiempo me pregunté, que si mi padre hubiera estado vivo cuando mi madre regresó a Oahu, si ellos se habrían vuelto a juntar. ¿Deberían haberlo hecho?
  * ¿Y?
  * ¡De ninguna manera! Mi madre hizo pasar un infierno a mi padre. Pasó los restantes años desde que ella murió persiguiéndola, o persiguiendo su recuerdo. Y murió sabiendo que su esposa le había traicionado, que no era la mujer con la que pensaba que se había casado. Ella no le merecía y, yo habría odiado que él le diera otra oportunidad, aunque eso significase que volviéramos a ser una familia de nuevo. Signifique eso lo que signifique para nosotros.
  * Pero Cath no es tu madre. Ella no ha fingido su muerte ni te ha dejado con dos niños.
  * Sí, pero me dejó atrás, más de una vez. La quiero, como amiga, como persona, pero no puedo estar con ella.
  * Vale, lo que tú digas, es tu vida.



Steve se volvió a mirar mejor a Danny. Apreció como aunque el bastón descansaba de forma casual sobre sus piernas, los nudillos de este estaban blancos de agarrar con fuerza el mango. Algo difícil de ignorar aunque su amigo continuase mirando hacia el horizonte de la ciudad que tanto amaba.

  * Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Cath, aunque ha sido un buen intento de cambiar de tema, lo reconozco. ¿Vas a decirme porqué dejaste Hawai después de lo pesado que te pusiste con que yo no me fuera?



Al principio pensó que Danny solo iba a ignorarle, pero en el momento que iba a abrir la boca para insistir, el teléfono del rubio sonó.

  * Hola, ¿monito? Sí, estoy bien. ¿Estáis volviendo? Sí, es una gran idea, ¿puedes traerme dos sándwiches de carne con queso Philadelphia y patatas? Sí, dos así tendremos sobras para mañana. Podéis coger lo que queráis para vosotros, usa mi tarjeta para pagar, ¿de acuerdo? Ok, nos vemos en un rato, te quiero.



Steve nunca se cansaba de ver a Danny interactuar con sus hijos, incluso aunque fuera a través de una llamada de teléfono. Diez años atrás, cuando la muerte de su padre aún estaba fresca tanto en su mente como en su corazón, ver la devoción de Danny por Grace y, después por Charlie, había sido un bálsamo para sus heridas, recordándole al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, las muchas veces, que su padre fue incapaz de mostrar amor por Steve y que, otros padres, como el propio Danny no eran como el suyo. Estaba seguro de que si algún día tenía sus propios hijos seguiría el ejemplo de su amigo, y no el de su padre.

Tras darle tiempo a colgar y que guardase el móvil volvió a hablar con suavidad.

  * Vamos, Danny, ¿por favor?



El suspiro de este, mezcla de resignación y queja de dolor por sus heridas, le dijo que estaba a punto de ser respondido.

  * Fue por algo que dijo Daiyu Mei, cuando me secuestro que me hizo pensar. – Steve contuvo el relámpago de rabia que le cruzó al pensar en esa mujer.
  * ¿Qué te dijo esa zorra?
  * Le dije que quizá deberíamos intercambiar los datos de nuestros seguros después de lo que le había hecho a mi coche. Me respondió que un hombre con dos niños no debería hacer bromas.
  * Oh, Danny…
  * Me hizo pensar, ¿sabes? Solía creer que no sucedería nada si algo me ocurriese en el trabajo porque sabía que cuidarías de Grace y Charlie por mí. Pero estaba claro que llevabas tiempo pensando en irte y, no sé, socio, me di cuenta de que si te ibas y me moría, Rachel se quedaría sola en la isla como madre soltera. Mis hijos adoran a Lou, a Adam y a los demás pero no son su familia como lo eres tú.
  * Danny…
  * Así que después de que te fueras, pensé que quizá, había llegado el momento de volver aquí, ¿sabes? Si algo me ocurriese estando en Jersey, Grace y Charlie tendrían a sus abuelos, tíos y primos. Y estaríamos mucho más cerca de Londres por lo que Rachel podría ir allí más a menudo.
  * ¿Y ella está de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Después de toda la mierda que te hizo pasar con la custodia?
  * Las razones originales que nos hicieron ir allí ya no existen. Stan y su trabajo ya no aparecen en la ecuación así que Rachel tampoco tiene porqué quedarse en Oahu. Y si Rachel no tiene porque estar allí, tampoco tienen porqué estarlo ni Grace ni Charlie. Así que hablé con ella, le pregunté si estaría conforme con que los chicos pasaran el verano, o parte de él, conmigo en Jersey mientras yo estuviera de baja en el 5.0. Grace apenas pasa ya tiempo allí porque está en la Universidad así que solo volvería en vacaciones pero queríamos ver si a su hermano le gusta estar aquí, si él estaría de acuerdo con que nos mudásemos.
  * ¿Esto es, entonces, solo una prueba? ¿No has dejado Oahu de forma definitiva?



Danny le dirigió una breve sonrisa.

  * No importa el cuándo, ni los sies, ¿no crees? Incluso aunque siguiéramos en Oahu por Charlie durante unos años más, lo más seguro es que él mismo acabe yéndose a estudiar fuera y, llegado el caso, volveríamos a estar en la misma situación que ahora. No tendríamos ninguna razón por la que permanecer en Hawai.
  * ¿Me estás diciendo que lo único que te ha hecho estar en las islas son tus hijos? ¿Nada más?
  * No es lo que estoy diciendo, nene. Si me quedo por el 5.0,… no sé, mira, en los últimos dos años me han disparados dos veces en el pecho. Ya no sé cuántas de mis 9 vidas me quedan y, eso me deja con el mismo problema de que mis hijos se queden sin nadie más a parte de Rachel.
  * ¿Has considerado que no me he ido de Hawai para siempre? ¿Y que, si algo te ocurriese, volvería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para estar junto a ellos?
  * No querría que te vieras obligado a hacer eso.
  * ¿Por qué no? ¿No me crees capaz de cuidar de Charlie y Grace? – Si Danny le hubiese apuñalado en el corazón le hubiese dolido menos. No le estaba gustando nada en lo que Danny se convertía estando en Jersey, quería a su Danny de Hawai de vuelta.
  * No seas idiota, socio, no te pega nada. No querría que te quedase en Oahu por ellos. Yo, mejor que muchas personas, sé lo que es encontrarte en un lugar en el que no quieres estar por amor a tus hijos. No querría que tuvieras que pasar por eso.
  * Pero lo haría por ellos.
  * Sé que lo harías, ese no es el asunto.



El silencio descendió entre ellos, Steve veía en la distancia aterrizar y despegar a los aviones del JFK. La brisa había crecido suavemente, enviándole la esencia del aftershave de Danny, le hizo recordar con fuerza las mañanas en las que entraba en el aseo después de que él se hubiese duchado, con su aroma permaneciendo en el aire aunque ya se hubiese ido. La última vez que lo olió fue cuando le abrazó en la playa el día en que se fue. Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad.

El tono de llamada asignado a Grace les sacó a ambos, de nuevo, de sus pensamientos.

  * Hola, monito, ¿ya habéis vuelto? No, estoy arriba, en el jardín, ahora bajo.
  * ¿Debo irme? – Preguntó Steve. No había podido dejar de notar que Danny no le había hablado a Grace de que estuviera con él, usando siempre el singular, como si estuviera solo.
  * Ya que estás aquí también podrías aprovechar y disfrutar de la cocina de Jersey. – le respondió el otro con un gruñido mientras usaba el bastón para ayudarse a levantar, Con mucha más estabilidad que cuando Steve se fue pero era obvio que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a estar en plena forma.
  * ¡¡ Vaya, me encanta tu entusiasmo, socio, me siento bienvenido!!
  * Tan sólo, cállate, ¿de acuerdo? Y que sepas que si me robas las patatas te romperé los dedos.



* * *

Cenar fue… extraño. La comida estaba deliciosa, sin duda los mejores sándwiches de carne con queso Philadelphia que había probado nunca y, las patatas estaban doradas y suavemente crujientes, perfectas. Aunque Steve jamás se lo reconocería a Danny. Sin embargo, la conversación fue dominada por completo por Charlie que se alegró enormemente de ver entrar a su adorado tío Steve tras su padre. Se lanzó sobre él parloteando incesantemente desde ese momento contando cosas sobre su escuela, su viaje con Grace, que había visto a sus abuelos y primos. Y sobre si sabía lo realmente ansioso que estaba por ver de cerca la Estatua de la Libertad cuando Danno estuviera mejor.

Grace, al contrario que su hermano pequeño, había permanecido en silencio interviniendo únicamente para corregir algunos detalles de lo que contaba, más concentrada en comer y dirigir miradas preocupadas a Danny cuando éste no prestaba atención.

Había dejado que Steve pasara un brazo por su cintura a modo de bienvenida pero ella se alejó dándole una breve palmada en el pecho. No hubo ni un solo amago de darle uno de los abrazos que solía darle. Se había sorprendido al verle y, su primera reacción fue intercambiar una mirada con su padre quien se la devolvió con una breve sonrisa antes de entrar en la cocina para coger platos y cubiertos. Todo esto Steve lo había notado mientras lidiaba con un fortísimo abrazo de Charlie, notando al mismo tiempo un pellizco en el estómago que le dijo que algo estaba muy muy mal.

La cena terminó, y Steve se encargó de lavar los platos mientras Grace y Charlie hablaban con su madre por teléfono. Danny se quedó a su lado, pasándole piezas de la vajilla a medida que iba terminando de fregar cada una. Steve estaba seguro de que su amigo se habría sentado en la encimera si la herida de bala no limitara los movimientos de su hombro izquierdo.

  * Ummmm, llamé a Grace hace unos días, para ver cómo estaba. No me respondió. – Murmuró, lo bastante bajo como para que sólo le oyese Danny. Grace siempre le cogía la llamada que le hacía semanalmente o sí no le atendía volvía a llamarla tan pronto como le era posible. Se había convertido en un hábito cuando se fue a la Universidad y, cuando Steve no se ponía en contacto pasado un tiempo prudencial, para procurar no pillarlo en algún caso o cualquier otra cosa importante, era ella la que le llamaba. Hablaban sobre su facultad, sobre el curso, sobre sus nuevos amigos y cómo era la vida en la residencia. Steve le contaba cómo se encontraba de verdad su padre, porque sabía que éste no le decía muchas veces _toda_ la verdad. Le pedía ayuda con los ejercicios de la asignatura de química de su primer año de medicina. La había llamado hacia unas semanas semana de antes cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían hablando desde que él se fue de Oahu.



Danny le tendió un vaso.

  * Ummm, si fue cerca de su última semana probablemente estuviera ocupada con los exámenes. Pidió a su facultad si podía hacerlos antes para poder volver a Hawai y recoger a Charlie. No quería que yo estuviese solo en Jersey demasiado tiempo.
  * Hablando de eso, ¿por qué este sitio? ¿Por qué no con tus padres?
  * No quiero que Charlie se lleve una impresión equivocada de cómo puede ser vivir aquí, porque cuando nos mudemos, de todas todas voy a tener mi propia casa. ¿Me puede imaginar viviendo de nuevo con mis padres? Me volverían loco.



Steve frunció el ceño cuando Danny usó la palabra mudanza al hablar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

  * ¿Y este sitio?
  * De un compañero de trabajo de Stella. Está fuera del país por negocios y quería subarrendarlo así que le vino genial alquilármelo durante el verano a un precio bastante decente.
  * ¿Durante el verano?
  * Sí, depende de cómo se adapte Charlie así haremos Rachel y yo. Puedo empezar a buscar casa en los suburbios antes de que tengamos que trasladarnos si es necesario o, mis padres pueden empezar el proceso por mi…
  * Danny…
  * ¿Danno? Es la hora. – Steve miró por encima del hombro y vio a Grace, que estaba en el umbral de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con los ojos fijos en su padre.
  * ¿La hora? ¿La hora de qué? – preguntó, mirando el juego de miradas entre padre e hija.



Steve vio a su compañero sonreír ampliamente por primera vez en todo el día.

  * Mi monito planea convertirse en toda una doctora así que está practicando conmigo cómo tomar las constantes vitales. Mi médico del King Hospital solo me permitió volar si se las enviaba de forma regular y Grace me ayuda con eso además de enviárselas a mi compañía de seguros para que no se mueran del susto por no saber nada de mi.
  * Muy bien, - contestó. Sintiéndose aún un poco confuso les vio salir antes de pasar a mojar el vaso que tenía en la mano recordando qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de empezar aquella conversación.



Steve estaba viendo el tercer episodio del Universo de Steven con Charlie cuando Grace y Danny se unieron a ellos en el sofá. La primera traía los ojos enrojecidos. Una rápida mirada a Danny y, un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza de este, le hizo dejarlo estar. Por ahora. Estuvieron un rato juntos antes de que Grace empezara a chinchar a su hermano pequeño con que comenzase a preparase para irse a la cama. Y lo hizo no sin antes darle un enorme abrazo a su tío y a Danny una versión más suave de lo mismo, el niño ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para que se hubiese dado cuenta de que Danno necesitaba que le tratasen con más cuidado. Cuando desaparecieron por el pasillo, Steve se volvió hacia Danny quien prácticamente se había medio recostado en el sofá a su lado.

  * ¿Quieres contarme de que iba todo eso?
  * Está bien. Está todavía un poco molesta por lo que sucedió pero ya no es una niña, por lo que ha reaccionado siendo sobreprotectora. Es raro pero también bonito.
  * ¿Te ha hecho incluso sopa con bolas de Matzo?
  * ¿Bromeas? Echa un vistazo al congelador, apenas queda sitio para mi helado.



Steve se rió y pasó un brazo por la parte superior del sofá, su mano descansando sobre el hombro derecho de Danny. Por un momento, aquello podría haber sido como si estuvieran de vuelta en casa, con el sonido de Grace y Charlie peleando mientras los dos hombres veían la televisión.

Pero sólo fue un instante, Danny apartó la mano de Steve y se levantó.

  * De todas formas, estoy cansando, me voy a dormir. ¿Te quedas o has reservado habitación en un hotel o algo?
  * No pensé en ello.
  * Típico. Hay sábanas extras, almohadas y una manta en el armario al lado de la puerta de la entrada. Estoy bastante seguro de que esto es un sofá cama. El baño estará libre enseguida y creo que hay un cepillo de dientes bajo el lavabo.



Y, entonces, Steve se encontró sólo. Solo con sus pensamientos por compañía. ¿No era eso lo que quería cuando dejó Oahu tan solo unas semanas atrás?

* * *

  * Ey, Gracie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – Susurró Steve. Una vez que los niños y, luego Danny acabaron en el baño para entrar cada uno en sus habitaciones, Steve se había levantado para prepararse él mismo. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de Grace vio luz y que estaba levemente abierta.
  * Sí, claro, entra. – Replicó ella mientras sostenía el móvil en la mano. Se encontraba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.



Steve dejó la puerta entreabierta y se sentó a los pies del lecho. Había visto a esa chica crecer durante los últimos diez años, cambiando de una dulce niña que se pintaba las uñas a una preciosa joven que se enfrentaba a los abusones y defendía a los vulnerables. No podía imaginarse quererla más ni aunque fuera su propia hija biológica. Sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su presencia.

  * Escucha, Gracie, quería preguntarte… ¿está todo bien entre nosotros? Tengo el presentimiento de que quizá haya hecho algo que te haya molestado, ¿no? – Steve pensaba que si hubiese sido así lo hubiese sabido de forma inmediata porque cierta bola rubia de rabia con acento de Jersey le habría pegado un puñetazo en la cara pero, claro, esa misma bola rubia de rabia se había ido a 5000 kilómetros de distancia sin decírselo.
  * Está todo bien.
  * ¿Seguro?
  * Sí. – Grace levantó la mirada brevemente de su teléfono dirigiéndole una rápida sonrisa y volviendo a fijar su atención en el objeto. Eso, en sí mismo probó que Steve tenía razón. Grace nunca actuaba así estando con él. Sí, había sido y aún era en buena medida, una adolescente y como todos ellos había pasado por una fase de angustia hormonal pero Steve nunca había vivido una actitud así con él, siempre había sido el divertido tío Steve que se ponía de su parte en las riñas con su padre. Pero había crecido tanto desde entonces que era poco probable que se tratase de algo como eso. – Está todo bien y aunque no lo estuviese tampoco es que sea tu problema.
  * Sí estás molesta, es mi problema. – Le prometió él. Como sucedió cuando fue tras el chico que había provocado que se saliera de la carretera y acabase en el hospital.
  * No lo es, ya no.
  * ¿Qué quiere decir, “ya no”? – Grace seguía enfocada en su teléfono pero Steve sabía ahora que era su escudo frente a aquella conversación. Algunas veces es más fácil no mirar a la persona con la que hablas cuando el tema de la conversación te hace sentir vulnerable. Era un experto en asuntos de ese tipo.
  * Quiere decir que ya no tendrás que lidiar con nosotros y nuestros problemas nunca más. – Cuanto más hablaba la chica, más se daba cuenta de que de sus labios aún no había salido ningún “tío Steve”.
  * ¿Nosotros?
  * Danno, Charlie y yo. Te fuiste, nos hemos ido también, ya no tienes que preocuparte nunca más por nuestros problemas. Podemos seguir con nuestras vidas aquí en Jersey, y no tienes que seguir fingiendo que te importamos. De hecho, ni tan siquiera entiendo porqué estás aquí ahora.



La mano de Steve buscó por instinto la de Grace y sintió como su corazón se hundía cuando vio que ella la alejaba de su alcance.

  * Grace, por favor, ¿qué he hecho para que pienses que no me preocupo por vosotros?
  * ¿Realmente necesitas que te lo diga?
  * Sí.
  * Mi padre recibió un _disparo_ , casi se _muere_... – La voz de Grace se resquebrajó al pronunciar la última palabra y Steve sintió que se le rompía el corazón. – Y ni tan siquiera llevaba dos días fuera del hospital y le abandonaste. Antes intentó defenderte pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tras tantos años en los que mi padre ha luchado por ti, arriesgado su vida por ti, dándote incluso su _jodido_ hígado, tú decidiste irte y dejarle sólo antes de que ni tan siquiera pudiera caminar apropiadamente.



La voz de Grace no dejó de ser susurrante mientras manifestaba su ira, pero bien podría haber estado usando un megáfono a oídos de Steve y, sus palabras, no podían haber sido más claras. No necesitó nada más. Tener a aquella dulce joven diciendo palabras subidas de tono fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que verdaderamente le había fallado a la persona que el veía como a una hija desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

  * Grace, yo…
  * Por favor, vete. No quiero seguir hablando contigo. Le prometí a Danno que no te gritaría y no quiero faltar a mi promesa.
  * Vale, Gracie, lo que tú quieras. – Steve iba a darle una palmadita en el tobillo pero se lo pensó mejor y tan solo se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la puerta. Entonces ella volvió a hablar.
  * ¿Tío Steve?
  * ¿Sí, Gracie?
  * Será mejor que estés aquí por la mañana cuando Danno se levante. Si te vas sin decirle adiós, jamás volveré a hablarte.
  * Entendido, Grace. Yo, eh, te veré, entonces, por la mañana.



* * *

Steve jamás había fumado, más allá del único cigarro que probó con unos amigos una vez que fue desafiado a ello. Cuando era quaterback, estaba enfocado en mantener su cuerpo plenamente en forma y, después, cuando decidió unirse a la Marina, no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como comprometer su capacidad pulmonar por echarse unos cigarrillos.

Sin embargo hubiese deseado tener un paquete de tabaco para que sus manos por lo menos tuvieran algo que hacer mientras se encontraba apoyado en la cornisa de la azotea, viendo las luces que nunca se apagaban de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Su mente y su corazón un barullo de confusión y dolor.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte, Steve dejó su posición para volver al apartamento de Danny con la cabeza, empezando a aclararse por fin. Usó las llaves que había cogido de la mesa de café para entrar haciendo uso de todos los movimientos aprendidos como SEAL y ser lo más silencioso posible. De ninguna manera querría tener que enfrentrarse a tres Williams despertados de forma brusca a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Tan sólo quería a uno despierto.

Saber cuál era la puerta del dormitorio de Danny le llevó un instante, se deslizó dentro. Sabía que los medicamentos que tomaba su amigo probablemente le harían dormir más profundamente de lo habitual, pero aún así se mantuvo sigiloso mientras lo hacía. Miró indeciso sin saber si decidirse por la silla que estaba junto al lecho o el lado derecho y vacío de la cama. Finalmente eligió. Suavemente se quitó el calzado para irse sentando poco a poco para que el colchón se fuera adaptando a su peso sin despertarlo. Izó las piernas y se tumbó, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Tan sólo un suspiro después su mano derecha sostenía la de Danny, acariciando con sus dedos la zona donde los grilletes dejaron unas marcas que en esos momentos ya habían desaparecido.

Y, entonces, esperó.

Poco después, aunque le pareció una eternidad, la mano bajo la suya se movió.

  * No te cansaste de sostener mi mano en el hospital, ¿eh? – la voz de su compañero sonaba adormilada.
  * Nunca es suficiente. – Replicó en el mismo tono. - ¿Necesitas algún medicamento? ¿Alguna píldora para el dolor? ¿Agua? – Danny giró la cabeza hacia Steve, lo que le permitió apreciar el brillo azul de sus ojos en medio de la tenue luz del cuarto, un brillo que iba aumentando en intensidad a medida que el sol iba elevándose.
  * Por ahora, no. Grace tiene el horario memorizado y es peor que un sargento de instrucción. – Por un momento Steve pensó que Danny se había vuelto a dormir pero entonces volvió a hablar. - ¿No te gustó el sofá cama?
  * Ni siquiera lo intenté.
  * Ahá. Me pareció oír que te marchabas. – Por supuesto que le había oído escabullirse.
  * He vuelto. Sólo fui a la azotea.
  * Esta vez.
  * Danny...
  * ¿Qué?
  * Lo siento.
  * ¿Por qué?
  * Por todo.
  * Eso es abarcar mucho. Tendrás que ser un poco más específico.
  * Por dejarte cuando apenas habías salido del hospital.
  * Hablaste con Grace, ¿eh?
  * Sí. Lo siento.
  * No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo superará.
  * _Danny_ … - susurró Steve intentando condensar en una palabra todo lo que estaba buscando expresar, deseando contra toda esperanza que Danny lo entendiese, que la conexión psíquica que habían compartido desde el primer día como compañeros de trabajo funcionase aquí, en la cama, en el apartamento de un extraño en la ciudad de Jersey. Pero el Danny que tenía frente a él era diferente del que dejó atrás. Más cerrado. Un Danny que se escondía. Y no lo soportaba más, quería a su Danno devuelta.



Finalmente, Danny habló.

  * Estoy cansando, Steve. – Antes de que pudiera responder, Danny continuó. – Estoy cansado de que la gente que amo me deje atrás constantemente. Y de ser yo quien va corriendo tras ellos después de que me hayan abandonado, como un perro buscando afecto desesperadamente. – Le oyó soltar una carcajada, aunque Steve no podía pensar en nada menos divertido que lo que estaba oyendo. – Primero, Rachel me deja por otro hombre y se lleva a mi hija al otro lado del país. Las seguí, intentando ser un buen padre pero ella ni siquiera me dijo que teníamos otro hijo hasta que necesitó mi médula espinal. Mi propio hermano pequeño prefirió aliarse con criminales para después dejarme a mí procurando solucionar sus errores e intentando salvarlo. Y, ahora, tú. Nadie me elige. Me he dividido en tantas partes para tantas personas que ya no sé si quiera si queda algo de mí.



El dolor que sintió Steve en su momento cuando vio arder el coche de Danny sin saber si éste estaba dentro pensó que sería el peor que sufriría nunca pero no había sido nada en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante.

Se movió para situarse encima de él, colocándose lo más cerca posible pero cuidando de no apoyar su peso sobre su amigo, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos y rígidos, las narices casi tocándose, forzándole a mirarle.

  * Danny, para. – Rogó, su voz temblorosa. – Deja de pensar así. Deja de decir esas cosas. Eres el mejor hombre, la mejor persona que he conocido jamás. Incluso Daiy Mei sabía que eres el ser humano que más me importa en el mundo, por eso te cogió.
  * Sé que te importo, nene, nunca he dudado de ello. Pero ni tan siquiera tu eres capaz de amarme lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo. – La mano de Danny se elevó para acariciarle la mejilla. – Está bien, no te culpo ni te pido que te quedes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Estoy bien. – Danny sonrió. – Me he acostumbrado a que sea así.



Steve no pudo frenarse y le besó en la frente. Cuando el otro no protestó ni le intentó apartar, se arriesgó con un segundo beso.

  * Danny, para, por favor. Escúchame. No debí dejarte, lo siento. Estaba tan confuso, aún lo estoy pero créeme cuando te digo que sí pensé en marcharme de forma inmediata no fue más que para mantenerte a salvo. Casi moriste por mi causa, pensé que irme era lo mejor pero fui un idiota, tan solo pensaba en mí mismo. Realmente nunca se trató de que te estuviera abandonando, me iba para protegerte.
  * Duele igual, nene. Aún me deja a mi solo en la playa. – Steve se agachó un poco más y ocultó el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Danny, el aroma a aftershave se estaba desvaneciendo pero seguía siendo relajante.
  * Dame otra oportunidad, Danny. Volveré a Hawai, viviré aquí en Jersey, donde tú estés, donde tú quieras.
  * No, Steve.



El ex Navy SEAL se sintió a punto de llorar.

  * Danny, por favor.
  * Cariño, siempre haces esto. – Danny rodeó con sus brazos el pecho del otro, atrayéndolo hacía sí hasta casi ser uno con él, aunque Steve intentó que la presión sobre el área de la herida de bala fuera la menor posible. – Siempre te arrojas encima de la granada para proteger a todo el mundo. Me niego a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo y, desde luego, no quiero que lo hagas por mí. Siento haber volcado mis sentimientos sobre ti en este momento, no debería haberlo hecho. – Esta vez le acarició el cabello. – Lo dijiste tú mismo, te quedaste en Hawai por el caso de tu padre. Lo resolviste, ahora eres libre. Puedes vivir tu vida donde quieras.
  * Danny no puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ti.
  * Tienes teléfono, ¿no? Podemos llamarnos, escribirnos mensajes. Podemos hacer videollamadas. Prometo que esta vez no estaré encadenado a una tubería.
  * Para, Danny. Lo entiendo, fui un estúpido dejándote de la forma en la que lo hice, ya lo he dicho. Lo entiendo.



Le sintió suspirar.

  * No era mi intención reprocharte nada, cariño. Solo estoy intentando que dejes de sentirte culpable por algo por lo que no tienes que sentirte así. Estoy bien, estoy vivo, puedes dejarme. No tienes por qué ser mi niñera.



Steve apartó la cara de la zona del cuello de Danny donde la tenía para mirarle directamente a los ojos mientras notaba, cómo de repente, le envolvía la calma y la resolución.

  * ¿Sabes dónde estuve las pasadas semanas tras dejar a Mary y Joanie?
  * No, aún estoy esperando tu postal. Junior me ha estado enviando fotos por mail.
  * Estuve en Montana. En el rancho de Joe que, por cierto, me legó en su herencia.
  * ¿Por qué fuiste allí, Steve? ¿Estabas autocastigándote?
  * Quería tener tiempo para procesar las cosas por mí mismo. Las muertes de papá, de Joe, de mamá. Más todo lo que ella nos hizo pasar. Mis últimos quince años persiguiendo a Hesse, a Wo Fat, a mamá. – Steve comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Danny. Era temprano y sin su habitual gomina estaba suave y flexible. – La última vez que estuve allí me pareció un sitio oscuro. Volver me ayudó a verlo con nuevos ojos. Lo recuperé, hice reparaciones, lo pinte. Estaba pensando llamar a un agente inmobiliario ayer para ponerlo a la venta hasta que de repente me enteré que te habías ido de Oahu.
  * ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?
  * Porque después de que la hubiera vendido, iba a repartir el dinero. Enviar parte a la chica de Joe, poner una buena cantidad en un fondo para los estudios de Grace, Charlie y Joanie y, luego, con el resto, iba a llevarte de viaje, en primera clase, como todo un caballero. En mi cabeza me veía volviendo a casa para sorprenderte con los billetes y que viajáramos juntos con estilo.
  * Y, entonces, ¿qué? Después de nuestro Euroviaje volvería a Oahu y, ¿tú te irías de nuevo a cualquier otro sitio?
  * No había llegado a pensar a tan largo plazo, Danny. Te dije que necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, alejarme de Hawai, dejar que el 5.0 creciera sin mí. Nunca fue un adiós para siempre, especialmente nunca se trató de que me estuviera despidiendo de ti. Simplemente no podía ponerle un plazo. Pero siempre planee volver contigo. Excepto que huiste sin decírmelo. – terminó Steve suavizando sus palabras con una sonrisa.
  * ¿Y qué? ¿Un par de semanas y has encontrado la paz?
  * No, todavía no. Lo que sí sé es que nunca la encontraré a menos que tú estés cerca de mí, a mi lado. Así que te lo pido de nuevo, Danny, sólo necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Te prometo que no te dejaré de nuevo, al menos no de forma voluntaria.



Steve notó como Danny vacilaba pero su compañero no era el más cabezota hijo de puta que conocía por nada. Aún así, amaba eso de él, porque era la razón por la que ambos estaban aún aquí, vivos, en esa cama, en ese momento exacto. En ese instante hizo uso del último cartucho que guardaba en su arsenal sentimental.

  * ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevamos al hospital en mi camioneta?
  * Pasajes y trozos, está todo muy confuso. ¿No conducía Tani?
  * Sí, yo estaba atrás, contigo. Pocos minutos antes de llegar, realmente pensé que te ibas a morir entre mis brazos. Apenas podía sentir tu pulso, sonabas como si no pudieras respirar y, no me respondías, hiciese lo que hiciese.
  * ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?
  * Porque, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que si fallecías, no sería como cuando murieron papá, Joe o mamá. En esta ocasión no sería capaz de sobrevivir porque tú ya no estarías conmigo para seguir tirando de mi. Así que me prometí a mi mismo que me cuidaría, que arreglaría lo que estuviera mal en mi cabeza para poder ser el hombre en el que te puedas apoyar, y no el tipo al que tengas que rescatar siempre. Te has pasado los últimos diez años vigilando mi espalda, Danny, siempre salvándome del abismo. Y quiero ser mejor que eso, por mí y por ti.



La mano de Danny, de repente, cogió a Steve por la nunca y tiró de él, sus labios se encontraron con tanta fuerza que sus dientes chocaron. Tuvo que aflojar el agarre para poder retroceder un poco. Y en ese momento, todo lo que pudo sentir Steve fue la suave presión de sus labios contra los de él. Y, repentinamente, de nuevo, notó como tiraban de sus cabellos para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y volver a mirarle.

  * Todo lo que podía pensar ese día era en que tenía que aguantar por ti, porque me negaba a convertirme en otra muerte con la que cargaras, por la que te sintieras culpable. Obviamente quería vivir por mis hijos, pero esta vez, solo por esta vez, todo fue por ti. No quise decir nada cuando nos pusieron al teléfono en la videollamada porque sé que habrías perdido los nervios, habrías cometido una locura que habría hecho que acabaran matándote sin embargo sabía que en cuanto el intercambio estuviera hecho, vendrías a por mí. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era vivir lo suficiente como para que te diera tiempo a llegar. Incluso cuando me dispararon, aguanté por ti. En la camioneta, en el hospital, todo fue por ti.



La verdad estaba ahí, en los ojos de Danny, esos orbes azules brillando finalmente con la pasión y la chispa que Steve siempre había sentido desde el momento en que se conocieron. Un brillo que había visto difuminarse en ocasiones, a lo largo de esos 10 años, como consecuencia de la mucha mierda por la que habían pasado, mucha de ella por culpa del propio Steve pero, jamás, los había visto brillar cómo lo hacían ahora.

Sin embargo, Danny no había acabado de halar.

  * ¿Te puedes imaginar lo imbécil que me sentí cuando sin tan siquiera haber pasado 48 horas de mi vuelta a casa, empaquetaste tus cosas y te fuiste? Y luego Cole menciona que Cath se ha ido contigo. No podía quedarme más tiempo en esa casa, no con la sombra de tu presencia asaltándome en cada esquina, no con tanta soledad, no con tanto espacio vacío en el sofá. Tenía que irme.



Esta vez fue Steve el que capturó los labios de Danny, el beso fue más largo que el anterior, suave y con la pasión aumentando mientras sus temblorosas manos le cogían el rostro a la persona más hermosa del mundo.

  * Nunca más, Danno, lo prometo, nunca te volveré a hacer sentir de esa manera. – Susurró entre besos. Parte de él no podría creerse que esto estuviera ocurriendo, que hubiese pasado de la posibilidad de perderle por culpa de su propia e inmensa estupidez a ganar más de lo que jamás pensó que podría tener. Él y Danny siempre habían tenido un extra de química, que era tan obvia que había sido vista por todos, compañeros, criminales, testigos… Pero después de pasarse años sin avanzar hacia ningún lado, Steve había perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez sucediera algo. Quizá Danny había sentido lo mismo que él y, ambos habían sido unos grandísimos idiotas, demasiado acobardados como para arriesgarse a todo por algo que quizá no fuera nada.



Finalmente, Steve retrocedió al sentir que la respiración de Danny comenzaba a ser errática debido a la combinación de los besos y el peso de su cuerpo. Situó sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del otro, sonriendo al notar como las manos del rubio le cogían la camisa para evitar que se alejase demasiado.

  * No quiero hacerte daño, Danno, creo que Grace me mataría si al final acabas de nuevo en el hospital por mi culpa.
  * Hablando de eso, ¿qué hora es? – Steve miró el reloj digital que habían en la mesilla de noche.
  * Han pasado cinco minutos de las 7:00, ¿porqué? – Danny gimió.
  * 5, 4…
  * ¿Por qué cuentas hacia atrás?
  * Ya lo verás… 3, 2…
  * Danny...



Mientras este decía uno, un golpe de nudillos sonó en la puerta del dormitorio y la voz de Grace llegó a través de ella.

  * Danno, ¿estás despierto? Es hora de que te tomes tus medicinas.



Danny se rió suavemente ante la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Steve.

  * Tienes 5 segundos antes de que entre. Pensará que algo va mal sino respondo.
  * ¿Danno?



Steve gruñó y dando un rápido beso a su nueva parte favorita del rostro de Danny, sus preciosos ojos azules que ahora nuevamente se cerraron durante unos segundos, giró su cuerpo para ir dejando la cama sin poner presión alguna sobre el cuerpo del otro, y acabar sentándose en el suelo al lado del lecho pero con su mano aún sobre la muñeca de Danny justo en el precioso momento en que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

  * ¿Danno? – ¡¡Dios!! A pesar de la joven mujer que era ahora Grace, ese tono de voz aún le recordaba a la niña de 8 años que recogió en la escuela cuando su padre se vio expuesto al sarín.
  * Estoy despierto, monito. Estoy bien. El tío Steve me está ayudando a levantar y luego nos hará el desayuno.



Si Grace se sorprendió de ver a Steve lo disimuló muy bien, aunque él pensó si habría sido imaginación suya que creyese ver que la chica sonreía levemente.

  * Vale, Danno, iré a sacar la mantequilla para el café.
  * Gracias, cielo, saldremos enseguida .



La puerta se cerró tras ella y Steve se volvió a mirar a Danny quien también sonría suavemente.

  * ¿Estamos bien, Danno?
  * Estamos mejor, aunque tendremos que seguir trabajando en esto, ¿vale?
  * Lo que sea necesario, Danno.
  * De acuerdo, ahora ayúdame a levantar antes de que mi hija vuelva y me tire las píldoras a la cara.
  * ¿Qué tengo que hacer para arreglar las cosas con ella? – preguntó mientras le echaba una mano a girarse sobre su brazo herido y que se fuera incorporando hasta quedar sentado.
  * Bueno, unas tortitas serían un buen comienzo. Hablaré con ella pero dale tiempo. Pensaba que también les estabas abandonando a ella y a Charlie.
  * ¡Dios, Danny, estoy tan tan…! – empezó de nuevo Steve justo cuando una mano le tapó la boca.
  * Basta, lo que ahora importa es lo que hagamos a partir de este momento, ¿ok?
  * Vale.
  * Estupendo.



Steve se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo a su compañero, pensando en la última vez que estuvieron en esa posición.

  * Te amo, Danny, más que a nada.
  * Yo también te amo, cariño.



Esta vez fue Danny el que se levantó y se acercó para abrazarle fuertemente y, él se lo devolvió con la suficiente intensidad como para no dañarle. Todo lo que había percibido erróneo, tremendamente mal en su último abrazo en Hawai, se desvaneció y, Steve, empezó a sentir esa sensación que había estado buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

PAZ.


End file.
